Planes frustrantes
by Libby chan
Summary: Iruka se hará servir de más de una estratagema para conseguir el corazón de Kakashi.
1. Como nace la idea

_Hola! Este fic lo tengo publicada en amor-yaoi, pero he decidido colgarlo aquí por si alguien frecuenta más esta página xD Espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo 1: Como nace la idea**

Posó su mano en su estómago, percibió como subía y bajaba tranquilamente ahora que su respiración era pausada. Subió un poco más hasta llegar a su pecho donde la dejó posada un tiempo más prolongado, sentía los latidos de su corazón, delineó con sus dedos la forma de su pecho desnudo y pegajoso por el sudor debido al encuentro que tuvo lugar unas horas antes. Levantó la cabeza para mirar su rostro, el cual se veía apacible, con los párpados suavemente cerrados, el pelo cayendo con desenfado sobre la almohada y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Se veía simplemente hermoso. Curvó una pequeña sonrisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentirse afortunado por ser él quien disfrutaba de sus besos y de noches interminables de buen sexo. Como un flashback, a su mente vinieron imágenes de las miles de veces en las que su cuerpo se había entregado al otro con ansias y pasión...en cuestión de segundos su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, ahora que lo recordaba, en dos años de lo que el suponía era una "relación" eran pocas, por no decir ninguna, las veces en las que era la ternura la que reinaba en los momentos que compartían juntos, momentos que siempre iban acompañados de segundas intenciones finalizando como ahora, en la cama...tampoco significaba que no le gustara estar así con él, al contrario, le complacía y le hacía sentir deseado, pero un poco de romanticismo no les mataría.

Quería a la persona que reposaba a su lado y algo en el fondo de su corazón le hacía pensar que el sentimiento era recíproco, esperaba que así fuera...tanto era el amor que sentía, que estaba seguro de que le gustaría compartir su vida con él, de que no le importaría que estuvieran juntos por el resto de sus días, como si estuvieran casados...un luz en su cerebro le indicó que una idea cruzó por su cabeza, sí, eso era...como casados...¿Que tal si se casaban? Su mente viajó hasta llegar a un punto en donde se imaginó levantándose cada mañana viendo esa cara que tanto le alegraba, cenando en la misma mesa mientras charlaban sobre cómo les había ido en el día, sentados en el sofá haciéndose arrumacos, bañándose juntos...aunque esto último ya lo hacían, la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Volvió a sonreir pero con más énfasis y tan pronto como apareció esa sonrisa, desapareció...claro, era muy fácil imaginárselo, pero ¿Y si él no quería casarse? Muchas veces lo vió como a un alma libre que no se ataba a nada ¿Porqué iba a hacerlo si ya tenía lo que quería? Sexo. No pudo evitar desilucionarse al pensar que su relación se basaba en eso. Se revolvió deshaciéndose del abrazo del cual era preso. Por unos instantes giró el rostro para mirar por la ventana pensativo...no, no podía permitir que sea lo que ellos tuvieran se fuera abajo, le amaba y anhelaba estar con él...divagó un poco más y llegó a la conclusión de que sí le gustaría que se casaran, haría que él se lo pidiera, de forma sútil le haría creer que eso era lo que él también quería, ya se las arreglaría para hacérselo entender, pero por el momento era mejor que durmiera, tenía que madrugar y no había hecho más que flotar en nubes de colores. Volvió a acercarse a él y se abrazó a su pecho nuevamente, ansioso de llevar a cabo lo que había planeado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Extendió el brazo para encontrarse con que estaba solo en la cama, abrió los ojos con pesadez, acostumbrándose a la claridad, se incorporó y se talló la cara para despejarse.

-¿Ya estas despierto? -se escuchó una voz profunda desde los pies de la cama.

-Me extraña que lo estés tú antes que yo -su receptor dejó escapar una suave risa.

-Levántate ya o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

-Si ya voy -dijo con lentitud quitándose las sábanas, destapando su cuerpo desnudo.

-No me des esa visión desde tan temprano o ambos nos veremos en la necesidad de no llegar a tiempo.

-Baka -esbozó pasando por su lado para dirigirse al baño, pero antes de que pudiera continuar su camino, el otro le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él para posar un casto beso en sus labios al que no se pudo negar.

-Yo me marcho -dijo el primero al saparar la unión de sus bocas -Te he preparado café.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, su amante había desaparecido por la ventana. Suspiró resignado, su plan tendría que esperar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡...sensei!¡Iruka-sensei! -gritó una voz en su oído derecho.

-¿Eh¿Qu...que pasa? -dijo saliendo de sus ensoñaciones y viéndose sentado tras su escritorio en una aula vacía.

-Llevo llamándole desde hace rato pero no me escuchaba -le reprendió una niña de unos once años.

-Gomen Minagi¿Qué querías? -mostró una afable sonrisa, la niña le miró con desconfianza.

-Hoy está muy raro sensei... -el castaño intentó disipar las dudas de la cría aumentando más su sonrisa.

-No es nada, es que hoy me siento muy bien -alegó con una mano tras su nuca.

-Bien, me alegro por usted...solo vine a decirle que unos niños estan trepando en los árboles del patio y no paran de lanzar bombas de agua a los demás -acusó con cara molesta.

-Jajaja ya sabes como son los chicos, estan en la edad de hacer travesuras, déjales que se diviertan -ante esa declaración, Minagi miró aun con más extrañeza al profesor, en otra ocasión hubiera ido corriendo a pararles los pies a los muchachos, como hacía normalmente, su maestro estaba comportandose demasiado extraño...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Vendrás hoy a mi casa? -preguntó con entusiasmo -Andaaa ¡Dí que sí!¡Porfaaaaa! -utilizó un tono persuasivo.

-No seas pesado dobe. Ya he ido muchas veces. La gente sospechará...

-Te importa más lo que diga la gente que yo -intentó sonar triste para conmoverle -¡Si vienes te prepararé ramen! -expresó con júbilo.

-Siempre haces lo mismo -ya se estaba impacientando.

-Pero el postre será sorpresa, te aseguro que te gustará -dijo colocando un dedo en su mejilla juguetonamente y a la vez sensual, el otro no pudo más que sonreír.

-Esta bien, usuratonkachi, vamos -le extendió una mano para que el otro la estrechara y sus dedos se entrelazaran, comenzaron a caminar de ese modo, muy juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin las clases del día habían terminado, ahora iría a su casa, se daría una buena ducha y prepararía cena para uno, como siempre...

Decidió tomar un camino diferente al habitual puesto que no deseaba encontrarse con mucha gente, ya le habían dicho cinco veces que se veía diferente de lo normal, no le apetecía escucharlo más ¿Tan monótono era que cualquier cambio en él era notorio? Metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a patear una minúscula piedra delante suyo. Levantó la vista y divisó a unos metros más allá a Sasuke y Naruto tomados de la mano, conversando, éstos, al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en aquel solitario carril se soltaron rápidamente intentando disimular, Iruka sonrió, no sabía porqué se empeñaban en ocultar lo que había entre ellos si era obvio que el gusto que sentían el uno por el otro y lo mal que lo escondían tras aquella rivalidad y falsas discusiones. Sin embargo, él sí sabía mantener en secreto lo suyo.

Cuando los dos shinobis estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de él se detuvieron.

-¡Ohayo Iruka-sensei! -saludó un muy sonriente Naruto.

-Ohayo Naruto, Sasuke -el moreno le respondió con un gesto de cabeza. -¿Que haceis aquí¿No estabais en una misión? -preguntó intentando sonar casual.

-Sí, pero esta la acabamos pronto, era muy sencilla, ni siquiera nos tomó todo el día -contestó Naruto. _Genial, entonces Kakashi está en su casa_ pensó satisfecho, de repente sintió ganas de deshacerse de sus dos antiguos alumnos y seguro que ellos estaban deseando lo mismo...

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo cosas que hacer, espero veros otro día, adiós -se despidió con una sonrisa.

-¡Adiós Iruka-sensei! -gritó mientras agitaba la mano efusivamente.

Iruka había apretado el paso, ahora tenía impaciencia por llegar, pero no a su casa precisamente, decidió cambiar el rumbo...su plan daría comienzo.

**Continuará...**

_Bien, espero que me dejeis reviews con vuestras opiniones y gracias por leer!_


	2. Táctica fallida

Hola de nuevo!! Después de tanto tiempo vengo con el segundo capitulo, siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, espero que no vuelva a suceder...también agradezco mucho sus reviews!! Me anima bastante leerlos, GRACIAS!D y como con esta página no me manejo muy bien, no se responderlos u así que se los respondo debajo del capítulo y ya os dejo leer tranquilas. Enjoy!

**Capítulo dos: Táctica fallida**

Golpes detrás de su puerta le indicaban que tenía visitas, no tenía ganas de abrir. Estaba cansado, solo quería darse una buena ducha fría para espabilar su musculatura, comer algo y echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, aunque solo fueran las siete de la tarde.

Los golpes fueron desvaneciendo dando por entendido que la persona del otro lado se había rendido, mejor. Se quitó la venda de la cara y se comtempló en el espejo de su habitación, el reflejo que éste le devolvía era el de una persona vital pero con unas ojeras debajo de los ojos que mostraban las noches seguidas que llevaba sin dormir plenamente, sonrió al pensar el porqué.

-Siempre me has parecido un ególatra -escuchó tras de sí. A través del espejo visualizó a Iruka.

-¿Cómo has entrado? -la pregunta sonó como una represalia, no es que le molestase su presencia, ni mucho menos, es solo que en ese momento le apetecía estar solo y relajarse consigo mismo.

-Utilicé la llave que está debajo del macetero...tu mismo me lo enseñaste -contestó el chuunin a modo de excusa, el tono que empleó Kakashi no fue muy agradable, de repente el suelo de madera parecía llamarle mucho la atención...El peliplateado notó esto y una punzada de culpabilidad se clavó en el. Se acercó al castaño y con un solo brazo rodeó su nuca para comenzar a masajearla.

-Si...lo había olvidado, ya sabes que además de ególatra soy despistado -expresó con voz relajada y una cálida sonrisa para suavizar el tema. Iruka levantó la cabeza y al ver ese gesto que tanto embellecía el rostro del jounin, no pudo evitar avalanzarse sobre él enredando los brazos en su cuello y poniéndose levemente de puntillas unió sus labios con ganas. Al principio, Kakashi simplemente se dejó hacer, extrañado de ese rápido impulso por parte de su acompañante, pero en segundos se unió al baile que la boca del otro le invitaba, acariciando con su lengua el labio superior de éste. El chuunin se mostraba ansioso, buscando el mayor contacto posible con el peliplateado. El beso se tornó demandante y un tanto desesperado. Inconscientemente comenzaron a dar pasos hacia atrás hasta caer en la cama. Rápidamente el más joven comenzó a desprenderse de su chaleco, para continuar con su benda, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el peligris sostuvo su cara con ambas manos y la alejó de si mismo.

-¿Que pasa? -preguntó Iruka al sentir el vacío de su boca sin la de Kakashi.

-Yo ...hmm -carraspeó -creo, que será mejor si lo dejamos aquí.

-¿Que¿Porqué? -Iruka estaba sorprendido, el jounin nunca se negaba, al contrario, si era el castaño el que comenzaba él se mostraba más ansioso.

-Es que estoy cansado y...

-Esta bien -aceptó un poco desilusionado, se levantó de la cama y recogió su chaleco sin mirar al otro.

-Lo siento... -se disculpó Kakashi apoyado sobre sus codos intentando hacer que sus miradas se encontrasen pero el otro no le daba la oportunidad.

-No tienes que disculparte, tienes razón, necesitas relajarte -dicho esto último se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Iruka... -el profesor se detuvo con un ápice de esperanza.

-¿Si?

-Cuando salgas, apaga la luz del salón, por favor.

Iruka casi le suelta una grosería, pero se contuvo al ver como el jonunin se recostaba sobre su almohada aun con la mitad de la ropa puesta, entonces entendió cuan cansado estaba y se dió la vuelta sin mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una cena preparada por Sasuke ya que se negaba totalmente a comer ramen nuevamente, él y Naruto se encontraban echados en el sofá compartiendo una sesión de besos. Lo que al principio comenzó como algo inocente y normal entre una pareja, se convirtió en algo más atrevido cuando el Uchiha hizo viajar sus manos por lugares sugerentes a lo largo del cuerpo del rubio, quien no dejaba de soltar gemidos que enloquecían al moreno, dando paso a que su propio cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar, Naruto lo notó ya que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre la cintura de Sasuke, quien estaba dirigiendo su mano derecha al interior de sus bóxers mientras que con la izquierda le toqueteaba el trasero. El rubio se revolvió incómodo intentando hacer que el otro quitara sus manos pero lo que consiguió fue que el Uchiha le sobara con más descaro.

-¡Para ya Sasuke! -gritó Naruto separándose bruscamente y quedando de pie frente a él.

-¿Poque te pones así? -fue la respuesta de un confundido Sasuke.

-Pues...que no me gusta que me toques de esa manera...me hace sentir incómodo -un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del kitsune.

-No lo entiendo Naruto, llevamos tiempo juntos, no debería cohibirte que hagamos estas cosas.

-Tampoco tanto...solo tres meses...

-¡¿Solo?! Venga ya, que no eres una doncella -replicó con impaciencia, se moría de ganas por hacer suyo a Naruto, desde que habían comenzado su relación lo cual solo era una formalidad para estar juntos y firmar un pacto de exclusividad donde quedaba claro que ninguno podía estar con nadie más que no fuera el otro, aunque de momento lo mantenían en secreto, más valía que nadie se le acercara al rubio.

-¡Temeee¡No tienes que decir esas cosas! Es solo que yo...no creo estar preparado para...para hacer eso...aun... -Sasuke observó a Naruto de reojo, pero la posición en la que se mantenía el kitsune hizo que se enterneciera de él. Antes de pedirle disculpas, el Uchiha prefirió tomarle de la mano conciliadoramente, nunca se le han dado bien las palabras, se expresaba mejor con gestos, luego de acariciarle los dedos suavemente, tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado. Tras este cariñoso gesto, el rubio se tranquilizó y apoyó su cabeza sonriente en el hombro de Sasuke, confortado por el calor que desprendía, por su parte, al moreno no le quedó otro remedio que resignarse una vez más, hasta que su kitsune decidiera el momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Iruka azotó la puerta de su departamento, de mal humor, lo que tenía en mente se vio tirado por los suelos ante la actitud de Kakashi ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle de ese modo¿Es que acaso solo le quería a su lado cuando tenía ganas de meter? Al parecer sí. Kakashi podría haberle detenido y decirle que se acostara a su lado, pero no, le dejó que se marchara sin una palabra de afecto mejor que 'apaga la luz del salón'. La sangre le hervía de la rabia, seguro que si la situación fuera al revés, Kakashi no le hubiera dejado en paz hasta haberle perforado el trasero ya fuese en contra de su voluntad.

Caminó a pasos rápidos hacia el baño, encendió el grifo y dejo que el agua saliera hasta llenar la tina, se quitó la ropa con lentitud y se metió completamente en la bañera, se recostó y cerró los ojos derrotado, a su sabeza volvieron los recuerdos de Kakashi separandolo de él y rechazándole con esa cara de escepticismo ¿Seguro que le gustaría casarse con él? Por más que trataba de autoconvencerse de que era una mala idea y que una vida juntos no estaba hecha para ellos, algo más poderoso que eso en su interior le decía que no debía rendirse, que antes de precipitarse a cualquier idea equívoca lo intentara una y mil veces si hacía falta, aunque el jounin le hacía perder la paciencia muchas veces, también le hacía sentir como nunca le hizo sentir cualquier otra persona...tenía claro que quería estar con el.

Con pensamientos más optimistas que los anteriores se fue a la cama dejando la ventana abierta, por si su amante se decidía a hacerle una visita furtiva como muchas otras noches.

**Continuará...**

Eso es todo por ahora! Espero que os haya gustado y mil gracias a quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí

Besos a todos!!!

En respuesta a vuestros reviews

**DraculaN666**: Holaaa!! la idea interesante? jajjaj no sabes cuanto me halaga eso D yo también soy amante de esta pareja, por eso me anime a desvariar un poco sobre ellos xD muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo y darme tu opinión!! Besos!

**Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon** Hoolaa!! Me alegra que la idea te parezca interesante, porque la verdad a mi no me lo parece del todo pero bueno xD Los planes de Iruka son algo que se verán más adelante, así que hasta otras actualizaciones nada jajja muchísimas gracias por animarte a leer y también te agradezco mucho el que te hayas animado a comentarte! Besitos!

**Neko-Fafa: **wolaaaa!!! nn me alegro un montón de que te guste mi fic, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que las tonterías que yo pueda escribir cuando me aburro puedan resultarle de entretenimiento a otros y encima agradarles jajjajajajj publiqué esta historia aquí porque opino lo mismo que tu sobre la escasez de fic sobre ellos en esta página u.u Por cierto, gracias por avisarme sobre el bloqueo ese, que no me di cuenta xD y mil gracias por leerte esto y darte el tiempo para dejarme review!! cuídate mucho y muchos besooos!!

**Ldy'-Hinata**Wolas!! que te encantó mi fic? no sabes cuanto me alegra saber eso n///////n las ideas de Iruka irán surgiendo más adelante, ya verás D Ambos van a tener sus momentitos de gloria y desgracia kukuku xD En cuanto al SasuNaru, no tendrán mucha trascendencia en esta historia ya que los protagonistas son enteramente Kakashi e Iruka porque de ellos no hay tanta cosa y son una couple que me encanta!! Te agradezco muchísimo que te hayas animado a leerte esto y me hayas dejado un comentario!! que como soy lectora, sé la pereza que da hacerlo jajjaja muchos besitoos!!!

**Kizna Okashi**Ohayoo!!! n.n he tardado bastante en actualizar u.u gomeen! ;; Iruka-sensei no es tan santo como todos creemos y eso es algo que iremos viendo más adelante jajja Naruto es otro que se hace servir de cualquier cosa para lograr sus objetivos xD Que sepas que agradezco mucho que hayas leído y tu review!! besitooos!!!


	3. ¿Celos?

_Holaaa! Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo después de mucho tiempo, lo sientoo! es que me da pereza en esta página, que me da muchos problemas, en fin espero que os guste!_

**Capítulo tres¿Celos?**

_Con los ojos entreabiertos paseaba su empañada vista por la habitación, todo lo veía borroso, pero no debido a su vista sino al placer que estaba experimentando en aquel momento. Una agradable sensación en su entrada le estaba distorsionando los sentidos, una lengua caliente y húmeda se movía de manera experta por los alrededores de su entrada sin llegar al punto en concreto, haciéndole perder toda cordura en su más que excitado cuerpo. Bajó el rostro para ver entre sus piernas abiertas aquella cabeza que subía y bajaba con ímpetu, segundos después ésta emergió para dedicarle una sonrisa que se podía descifrar como traviesa, sexy, malvada..._

_-Ahora vamos a la parte más divertida ¿Preparado? -le dijo con una voz tan sensual que no pudo más que mover sus caderas con desesperación para demostrar que estaba listo._

_Sintió el contacto de la otra piel en su ano levemente, para en breves momentos encontrarse con el glande del otro en su interior, a su parecer iba muy lento, lo quería dentro y lo quería ya, movió más la cintura._

_-Veo que estas impaciente ¿Eh? -dijo con ese tono que le enloquecía -Dime ¿te gusta cuando lo hago así? -dio una envestida tan de repente que el otro soltó un grito mezcla de dolor y éxtasis -¿O lo prefieres de este modo? -salió muy despacio para volver a entrar del mismo modo provocando un largo gemido de su acompañante. Él, por el contrario, mantenía esa sonrisa perversa del principio. Viendo los resultados conseguidos con sus movimientos decidió que prefería gritos apasionados y gemidos que llevaran su nombre, así que marcó un ritmo aleatorio que estaba llevando al cuerpo de Iruka a límites desconocidos. -Ah...Iruka, eres...eres deliciosamente estrecho... -el jounin sabía que diciendo su nombre de esa manera conseguiría que el otro se sintiera en el cielo, por lo que siguió con ello -Iruka...oh Iru-chan..._

-...ruka...Iruka... ¡Iruka!

Se exaltó al escuchar aquel grito y fue cuando comprobó que se encontraba recostado sobre el escritorio del salón de clases. ¿Pero que...

-...estabas soñando! -continuó a su pregunta la persona que le había sacado de aquel letargo en el que se había sumergido.

-¿Que? Eh...Ah no, nada... -temía lo que se le había podido escapar mientras dormía.

-Pues esos soniditos que hacías parecen decir lo contrario -dijo casi con burla.

-Déjame en paz Genma que no estoy para tus bromitas -contestó de mal humor, queriendo zanjar el tema para no delatarse después.

-¿Siempre tienes ese carácter después de la siesta? -recibió una mirada de hastío por parte del castaño -tranquilízate hombre que vine por una buena razón, acompáñame -y dicho esto tiró de su mano para hacer que se levantara.

-¡Espera¿A donde me llevas? -trató de deshacer el agarre.

-¡Shh es una sorpresa!

Corrieron hasta llegar al patio, donde Genma le obligó a cerrar los ojos, Iruka se detuvo mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor pero accedió a hacer lo que le pedía su compañero. ¿Una sorpresa¿Para él¿Porque?

-Bien ¡Ya puedes abrirlos!

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio frente a él fue algo difuminado, no captó que podía ser al principio, pero al alejarse un poco más se encontró con un cuadro en el que había dibujado un chico mirando por una ventana entre trazos borrosos, lo miró más de cerca y percibió que era una pintura hecha sin pinceles, con los dedos, lo cual distorsionaba la figura que intentaba representar.

-Está genial -atinó a decir Iruka con voz sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta? -expresó con rostro feliz -toma, es tuyo -se lo extendió con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Muchas gracias! -dijo recibiendo el cuadro con expresión sonriente -¿Lo has hecho tu? -añadió admirándolo de cerca.

-¡Claro! Un pasatiempo que tengo -sonrió con una mano en la nuca de manera modesta -¿Que te parece?

-Me gusta mucho el efecto de los dedos para marcar el rostro, te quedó muy bien.

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De que? -preguntó Iruka con inocencia.

-El personaje del cuadro...eres tu -ante estas palabras, el chuunin volvió a mirar la pintura para fijarse mejor, observándolo detenidamente, sí se parecía a él, el pelo y los ojos castaños, la piel morena...Iruka no pudo evitar su expresión de asombro.

-Genma...no se que decir...es fantástico, debió tomarte mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero quería hacerlo -le volvió a sonreír de manera conciliadora. Iruka le devolvió el gesto y se acercó para abrazarle fraternalmente en agradecimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Y ahora le abrazaba! Vaya momento más estúpido estaba presenciando desde arriba de ese árbol, si tuviera menos sentido común hubiera bajado para interrumpirles pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz, no vaya a ser que Iruka luego se enfade.

Había decidido ir a hablar con él porque se sentía un poco mal por no haberle hecho caso el día anterior, pero ahora que lo veía así tan feliz con ese amiguito suyo no se sentía tan mal como creía ¿Porqué le hacía ese regalo a Iruka? No era su cumpleaños, de eso estaba seguro, se acordaba perfectamente de la fecha, como no hacerlo, si le había dado un muy buen _regalo. _Sonrió para si mismo recordando aquello. Volvió a mirar a Iruka y ese ¿Genma? Da igual como se llamase, el caso es que ahora entraban a la escuela y se veían los dos muy contentos, lo cual por alguna extraña razón, no le agradaba en absoluto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Qué vergüenza había pasado! Teniendo esa clase de sueños con el desconsiderado de Kakashi en horas de clase, no había dormido en toda la noche pensando en el trato que le había dado el peliplateado, al principio se sintió dolido, pero meditándolo mejor, comenzaba a enfadarse, no se merecía aquello.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas, cuando se disponía a salir, recogió el cuadro que había dejado recostado cuidadosamente sobre la pared de la pizarra, estaba deseando colgarlo en su casa, aunque de momento no tenía pensado un lugar que le pareciera adecuado.

Caminó relajado por las calles de Konoha, se detuvo a comprar unas cosas que le hacían falta para su departamento y tuvo que responder varias veces lo mismo siempre que alguien le preguntaba sobre la pintura que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Cuando por fin estuvo en las escaleras de su departamento, vislumbró una figura conocida apoyada con pose relajada frente a su puerta, contó hasta tres segundos antes de acercarse y tranquilizar la expresión del rostro, no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante él.

-¡Hola Iruka! -saludó con su ojito feliz.

-Kakashi -respondió al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza mientras sacaba las llaves con dificultad debido a todo lo que cargaba en brazos.

-Deja que te ayude -se ofreció el peliplateado y tomó el cuadro que llevaba Iruka, facilitándole la labor. Una vez dentro Iruka dejó la bolsa con las compras en el suelo y se giró para encarar al jounin, a quien encontró mirando detenidamente la obra -¿De donde sacaste esto?

-Me lo regalaron -contestó con simplicidad.

-¿Quien?

-...Mis alumnos -dada esa respuesta Kakashi desvió la vista de la pintura para mirarle enarcando una ceja, como si no se lo creyera, y era normal, pues no era la verdad ¿Pero porqué le salió esa respuesta? Se reprendía el chuunin mentalmente, a quien las mentiras no agradaban para nada, por muy pequeñas que fuesen.

Kakashi por su parte sintió cierta molestia ¿Porqué Iruka dijo que fueron sus alumnos si él mismo vio que fue ese como quiera que se llamase? Pero no le iba a decir nada que pudiera delatar que le estuvo 'espiando', en realidad él no quería hacerlo, él iba a hablar con Iruka pero no encontró la oportunidad porque le encontró con ese cuyo nombre le costaba o no le importaba recordar.

-Em... ¿Kakashi¿Me das el cuadro? -pidió Iruka con miedo de interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Ah, toma, lo siento... -le dio el cuadro. Cuando se lo estaba pasando rozó sus dedos con los del castaño y una sensación electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo, que extraño, eso solo le sucedía con Iruka, y entonces sintió una punzada de dolor, tal vez porque le había mentido o porque le molestaba que aquel tipo le haya hecho un regalo, quizás las dos cosas. Entonces a su mente le vino un episodio de Icha Icha en donde el protagonista hacía toda clase de juegos sucios para evitar que la preciosa chica se fuera con su rival ¿Como había llamado Jiraiya a esa aptitud del hombre? Ah si, _celos, _una alarma se encendió en su interior ¿Era eso lo que sentía?

**Continuará…**

En respuesta a vuestros reviews

**kashirushi'nii: **Hola! Es un gusto tenerte de nuevo en el segundo capítulo de esta historia! No machaques mucho a Kakashi que el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser tan despistado, ya se irá dando cuenta de lo que le pasa con Iruka xD Perdón por tardar tantísimo! Muchas gracias por leer! Besoos!

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Yo también soy fan de esta parejaa! Se nota o que? jajaj perdón por no haber puesto este antes si solo era copiar y pegar, pero es que soy muuuy vaga y la pereza finalmente me venció…agradezco mucho que hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer esta salida mia! xD besitos!

**CocoRunbi: **Ya esta aquí la continuación! Miles de perdones por la larga espera! Odio hacer esto sobre todo si yo misma me pongo de los nervios cuando las historias quedan inconclusas u.u en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que estés muy bien! Cuidate y muchos besos!

**uchihauzumaki: **Me parece que esa es la pregunta que nos planteamos todas jajaj como sería la vida de un Kakashi casado? Bien, we will see! xD gracias por leerte esto y tomar tiempo de dejar review! Cualquier comentario me parece profundo jajja cuidate muchoo! Besitos!


End file.
